Clouds, Storm and Sun
by Soorim
Summary: Shikamaru is watching gathering storm clouds and musing on how they seem determined to drown the sun in their darkness. On his way home, he finds Naruto huddled under a tree... Shikamaru isn't going to let Naruto cry anymore. Ch4 is up! (ShikamaruNaruto)
1. Clouds Storm and Sun

Clouds, Storm and Sun

By MaroonSorrow

( Shikamaru/ Naruto)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All repetition is intentional. All flames will be used to keep poor Shikamaru from catching a cold. Oh, and Naruto- kun's going to be a bit out of character at first, but within reason.

Shikamaru has been watching clouds all day, as he so often does... Today, the sky is filled with dark storm clouds that obscure the sun, huddled around its warmth. Shikamaru might love the white clouds that cluster in imagined shapes around the sun, but he doesn't appreciate the rain bearing storms. Today they are huddled like old women around a fireplace.

XxxxxxX

Yesterday, Shikamaru was strolling home when his musing was interrupted by the sight of a crying blond huddled under a tree. ' Which one is it now? Has Sasuke cast him out again? Did he injure Neji's pride, or perhaps Gaara was in a bad mood? '

XxxxxxX

Shikamaru wonders why there are rarely clouds during eclipses. If the sun ceases to shine, even for a second, it is no longer attractive. Instead, the eclipsed sun is an icon of terror, wickedness. Shikamaru doesn't understand this. The one thing he has learned from years of watching is that nothing is constant, that everything changes under the sky, with the clouds watching.

Although many people claimed to care for Naruto, Shikamaru was witness to the fact that they hurt him more than they did anything else. When Naruto and Sasuke started dating, Sasuke threw him out after seven months. It was the longest relationship Naruto had been in to date.

Shikamaru both enjoys and dreads rainy days. The rain soaks into the ground, spattering indistinct shapes against the glass. There is little or no sun to be seen.

When Sasuke threw Naruto out, Naruto was bleeding, covered in bruises. Sasuke doesn't ever bother to acknowledge the darkness of others. Sasuke is stupid, but smart enough to realize that he can't handle any kind of darkness from Naruto. One of the things Shikamaru often pondered was how Naruto spent seven months without showing any negative emotions....

Stupid, Stupid Sasuke... his presence doesn't make anything better.

Shikamaru dreads rainy days because he is trapped inside with nothing worthwhile to do, trapped with no sunshine in his neatly lifeless house. No one who will play Go with him or keep him from brooding. Well... almost brooding. More like a deeper shade of grey than an actual black.

Shikamaru used to wonder as a child, " What does the sun do when it's cloudy? Does it leave?" His father had told him that the sun rested during the storms to recover from the task of lighting the world. The clouds sheltered the sun and kept the people from seeing the sleeping sun and panicking... It was the one time his father told him anything non-educational.

Shikamaru is suddenly tired. Tired of lurking in shadows anonymously, tired of seeing Naruto cast out again and again. Tired of all the idiots who won't let Naruto have a bad day, they treat him like their own personal night light. Suddenly Shikamaru is sick, sick of all the people who are determined to drown Naruto into their own personal darkness. Shikamaru doesn't have much light... but he doesn't have any darkness either.

XxxxxxxxxX

Shikamaru moves closer to Naruto's still form, huddled under the tree.

Shock #1 : Naruto is wearing grey.

Shock # 2: Naruto is wearing an exhausted, almost...jaded expression when he looks up at Shikamaru.

His eyes soften, but just a little. He's still on guard. Mentally Shikamaru curses his bad timing. It's a good thing that Naruto is being a little more perceptive now, but any offers to help will be viewed very suspiciously. Naruto's eyes are red and puffy from crying. Shikamaru doesn't say anything, recalling memories of his mother screaming, " So now I can't cry! Is that it?!" It was the only fight Shikamaru ever saw his parents have.

" What are you doing out here? Or do you watch rain clouds too, Nara- san?" The last was said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

" You know, Naruto, my name is Shikamaru..." and with that, Shikamaru stretched out beneath the tree.

" What... what are you doing? "

" I'm watching tree branches sway in the wind."

Shikamaru sat even further back, if that was possible, and dedicated all of his energy to being RELAXED! while a puzzled Naruto looked on. Nara Shikamaru has just made up his mind.

Either Naruto is coming home with him or he's staying and personally making sure that Naruto doesn't catch pneumonia. He's going to stay with Naruto. And he's going to do it without once darkening his sun.

:: The Sun loves the Clouds, so it leaves them Rainbows...::

tbc?

If the general response to this is positive, it'll go to two or three parts. If you _really_ like it, I might try writing something longer. The things stated about Sasuke/ Naruto are SHIKAMARU'S opinion, not mine. Don't jump at me defending the pairings slighted in this story... This just happens to be my take on the Naruto centered love infinigons floating around- with a Shikamaru/ Naruto twist, of course.

-MaroonSorrow


	2. Foreshadowing Winds

Clouds, Storm and Sun

By MaroonSorrow

Ch.2: Foreshadowing Winds

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This is a SHIKAMARU/ NARUTO, and all the other pairings( real or implied) are plot devices...responses to reviews are at the bottom of the page....

( The first two chapters are somewhat gag chapters...)

( Flashback)

It has been two years since Shikamaru was winding his way home to find a group of crying fangirls huddled by the Uchiha estates' front gate. Shikamaru remembers that it was a cold, grey, cloudless day. He had tried to avoid Ino, but she had grabbed him by the collar and dragged him over to the group, then burst into tears. By the next day, it was all over Konoha, that the hated vessel of the Kyubi and the beloved Uchiha heir were dating...

Girls all over Konoha protested, swooned, cried and generally went into hysterics. There was a hush in the streets, and at Ino and Sakura's houses, there were constant streams of presents and condolences as Rock Lee and Chouji attempted to keep the girls from killing themselves. Shikamaru was just content with the fact that he could watch clouds at the park without any annoying picnickers bothering him. However... much to Shikamaru's dismay, life has the annoying habit of not leaving well enough alone, and Shikamaru soon found himself being forcefully cajoled into paying a visit to... Hinata!

XxxxxxXXX

When it was first discovered by the 'group ' that Sasuke and Naruto were dating, there were shocked expressions all around and then the silence was broken by Sakura's sobs. " No... no it can't be true! You're lying, aren't you, big forehead girl!! You're lying !!!" Half an hour of mass hysteria later, a crying Ino who was supporting a wilted Sakura nearly tripped over Hinata. It was then that they noticed Hinata's completely white face and the fact that she had curled up into a ball, hands clenched tightly.

" A-are you okay, Hinata chan? ( sob)" ventured Ino cautiously. " H-Hinata...?"

" I'm fine." The tone it was said in made it sound suspiciously like " Go to HELL!"

XxxxxxXXX

Since then, Hinata has not said a single word in three days... she doesn't leave any lights on in her room, she doesn't participate during practice. She just sits and doesn't talk to anyone...

So Shikamaru is standing outside of Hinata's door, because he wasn't on the list of people that ( I will not talk to...) Hinata pushed out from under her door. The door is splintered, which doesn't make Shikamaru feel very confident about this at all... He takes a deep breath and pushes open the door, stepping into the shadows...

Shikamaru's first impression of Hinata's room is some dusty exhibit in a museum, shadowed, once lively, now waiting for any resemblance of life to return. The lights are all off, and dust sifts through the air...The only reason Shikamaru can see anything is that small shafts of light have infiltrated the room through the half closed blinds. Hinata is curled up on the bed, facing away from the window, towards Shikamaru and the door.

" What are you doing here?" The question is said in a guarded, lifeless tone.

XXXxxxxXXX (Shikamaru's POV)

" Hinata...? " What do they expect me to do?

" You're Nara Shikamaru san . You are on Ino chan's team..."she mutters, not moving from her spot on her bed.

Why is she being so cold? Somehow, I don't think she's crushed because of Sasuke... But I can't just stand here...Why did Ino and my parents have to involve me in this... I'm no psychologist! I think I'll just be blunt about why I'm here...

" Hinata, are you sad about S- about Sasuke and Naruto?" Why is it so hard to say that?

Hinata's shoulders hunched up when I said that, then she immediately stiffened, turned and sat up, looking me in the eye. " Shikamaru, you don't say Naruto and Sasuke's names in the same tone that everyone else does..."

" W-what?" But I know what she is talking about- most people- they say Naruto's name like a curse and Sasuke's name like they are speaking of a hero.... Now that Hinata is sitting up, I can tell that she has a picture in her hand... a picture of Naruto.

" On the day that I found out that they were dating, I wandered around town aimlessly for a long time. While sitting under a tree, I saw them walk by..."

I didn't need to ask who " they" was.

" Naruto was smiling like he always does, but it seemed really... sincere that time. It wasn't an overly big smile, it was a soft one..."

I know what she means... Naruto's smiles are usually really big, so you can't see his eyes. His big, tired eyes...What am I thinking?! I know that I say Naruto's name in a different tone... but it isn't because I like him! I just don't hate him like everyone else...

" A-And Sasuke, he was smiling too- but-..." Hinata is shivering a little... " It was a fake smile... like his face was happy but h-his eyes weren't..."

Hinata must really care about Naruto. How many times has she had to sit here- how many times total- has she had to listen to Naruto's voice being said in that tone?

" I know what you mean." I say the words in as neutral a tone as I can manage, but I don't think I'm fooling Hinata... She noticed the way I say "Naruto" ... even before I did.

" Shikamaru.... thank you. "

Hinata gets up and turns on the lights... suddenly I feel uncomfortable. This isn't a soap opera.! My role is to sit and watch... the role I promised myself I would never leave.

Because... when I tried to help... I'll play Go wonderfully, I'll read textbooks in a hour... but I don't do well with people.

" Everything you touch, you destroy!" That was what my mother said to me, that is the reason I don't interfere. My enthusiasm just causes pain. If Naruto is happy with Sasuke, then I should let him be. Because people are happier when you leave them alone.

Now.... now if only I could make my heart believe that....

XXXxxxXXX ( uh... Narrators POV?)

Shikamaru bows to Hinata and leaves.

" Thank you for having me over, Hinata chan."

Hinata quietly stares after his retreating back...

" Naruto kun..."

XXXxxxXXX ( Flashback over)

On that day, I promised myself I'd just watch. But now, looking at Naruto, I don't think my silence will do him any good.

" Hey, Shikamaru, what do you do on days when there aren't any clouds?"

Naruto says it without any of the malice I usually hear in comments like that.

" I play a game called Go... you play it with stones on a board..."

I trail off, unsure of how to describe Go.

" Stones? A board? You'll have to show me some time..."

I can't help but smirk a little, imagining the images of Go that are probably forming in Naruto's mind. Teaching him to play Go... it'll give him something to do other than get chased around town by fangirls intent on clobbering him.

Blink

"Why are you smiling?"

"No reason. Those are fascinating tree branches, don't you think?"

Shikamaru turns away a little so Naruto won't see him smirk. He swears to himself that not only is he staying with Naruto, but by the end of this conversation Naruto will either be coming home with him for cocoa or have promised to come over so Shikamaru can teach him Go. Shikamaru is sure he can get some kind of promise out of Naruto... He's a genius, after all.

::Justification for keeping you :: I'm keeping you out of trouble::

Tbc?

Chaos-Sempai: Try reading " Walk on" or something similar... I'm setting my story in a Konoha where everyone is after Naruto for their uke.... Don't worry, the final pairing will most definitely be Shikamaru and Naruto!

Spirit Goddess: Yay!... I'm so happy you didn't find him OOC... I was a little worried about that...:)

Risuchan: Here's your update!

Monmon: Obviously, I wrote more...I hope you found chapter two as interesting as chapter one!

Lovelybaabaa: I'm sorry, it's just that so many people asked for a continuation... really this story is going to both look at the relationships Naruto has had and look at the developing relationship between him and Shikamaru...I'm very glad you liked chapter one!

Sonic16: Is this quickly enough...?

Uno: So glad you liked it!

Luna( ):...uh... thanks? I usually like writing obscure pairings anyway...

CrystalShiva: I agree... there is so much SasuNaru you could create a separate category for it...and so little Shikamaru/Naruto. ( Gloom)

sunhawk: :) Yay... cuteness!

LittleDarkOne: Shikamaru/ Naruto forever! Yeah! There is a really cool Shikamaru shrine I found called " Hot But Can't Be Bothered"that you might want to visit...just look up " Shikamaru Shrine" and you'll probably find it...

WaterBookLover: I'm going to continue this as much as I can... ( loves water and Books too ;) )

Yasuhiro: I'm glad you think so... ( heart)

tie-synni: Where was it confusing? ( Let me know so I can fix it...)

Yuen-chan( ): Yeah, Shikamaru/Naruto is a little too scarce for my liking...

I am sooooo HAPPY with all of your reviews! ( Hands out Ramen.) If you liked this, I suggest you read the other Shikamaru/Naruto piece that I wrote. It's called " What Bothers Shikamaru" I'm continuing the story, again, only if enough people review and like the direction the story is going in... To all the people who told me to update quickly: I'll try, but I'm a semester into High School with three honors classes and so on... I don't have a lot of spare time. ( Gloom..)

-MaroonSorrow


	3. Scarce Sunbeams

Clouds, Storm and Sun

By Maroon Sorrow

Chapter 3: Scarce Sunbeams

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All flames will be used to fry Naruto's abusive boyfriends.

coughSasukeGaaracough

Humming to himself, Nara Shikamaru calmly stares up at the branches swaying in the wind. By his side is Naruto, who is wondering exactly what is so interesting about tree branches, of all things. He cranes his neck and looks up at the tree branches, and then looks back at Shikamaru.

" I bet you never get bored..." laughs Naruto.

Inwardly, Shika laughs too. ' I don't usually watch tree branches, but whatever...' On the outside, however, he responds " Hey, it gives me something to do other than graffiti the Hokage statues..."

" Hey, that was a long time ago! I was less mature then ..." shoots back Naruto, sounding like a little kid.

" You? Mature? That was five years ago, Naruto kun."

" Hey, five years is a long time..."

" Half a decade..." teases Shikamaru. " You don't seem to have changed _that much_... "

" Hmph.." retorts Naruto, scowling. ' No one takes me seriously!' He closes his eyes, as near to brooding as he gets in public. ' Not Sasuke , not Gaara, not Neji. Sometimes I wonder if even Iruka Sensei really takes me seriously...'

' Great...!' thinks Shikamaru. 'I've managed to make even Naruto broody. "Hmph...." he sounds like Sasuke! And he has changed... it's just not obvious... I know that. How could you date people like Sasuke and Gaara and not change? If I dated either of them, I'd probably either get myself killed or need serious therapy afterwards. Then again, I wouldn't date them.

One of the things... I respect about Naruto... is that he survived so long with those two. Glancing over at Naruto's slightly hunched form, he is again struck with the thought that casual conversation is not his forte, much less flirting. " Sorry..."

The word seems to shake Naruto out of his daze. " Sorry? " He tilts his head a little, examining Shikamaru's expression. " Sorry for ... what? " His voice is a quiet, soft ghost of his usual enthusiasm. Shikamaru just shakes his head and suddenly wishes he'd spent time with people other than that Sasuke groupie and her groupie. Naruto just looks at Shikamaru and in the background a bunch of crickets pop up to emphasize the awkwardness. "Chirrrrrrrrp." Damn those crickets. 'I have to say something...'

" Uh... sorry for being sorry?" 'Oh, great comeback...' a sarcastic voice in his head says. 'Very intelligent.' Shikamaru promptly tells the voice to shut up as a frustrated Naruto glares at him.

" Stop talking in circles!"

Shika turns from his position on the ground and looks Naruto in the eye. " Sorry for treating you like the hurricane- in-development you were five years ago. You have changed, it's just not that obvious.... " Naruto just stares and blushes a little. While it is nice to be taken seriously for once, didn't Shikamaru just contradict himself? And where did this line of conversation come from anyway?

" That's, um, nice of you to notice Shikamaru-kun, but didn't you just disagree with yourself? And you're talking in circles again!"

Shikamaru blinks but doesn't look away from Naruto. Naruto blinks but can't seem to look away from Shikamaru.. The crickets start up again, thunder booms in the distance and perhaps the awkwardness of the situation or how close Naruto is have finally gotten to Shikamaru because he starts blushing.

" Stupid crickets.." mutters Shikamaru, looking away. This rather random statement makes Naruto blink again and then start to laugh. A puzzled Shika starts to say " What are you laughing at?!" but one look at Naruto and he's laughing too. The kind of nervous, spontaneous laughter that happens in awkward situations. The kind of laughter that either makes friends or enemies out of people.

Just as their glee is starting to die down, Naruto notices that their loud laughter has scared away the insects who were under the tree with them. Unable to say anything, he just taps Shika on the shoulder and points at the retreating crickets, causing both of them to laugh even harder.

" Oh... that's great." giggles Naruto. " Looks like the crickets dislike you as much as you dislike them." After another brief peal of laughter Naruto again comments: "We can call you... Shikamaru the Cricket -bane! "

A rapidly turning red Shikamaru just stammers " Hmph." And then there's a blank, cricket free silence and then... " Shino would hate me."

The crickets retreat even further as Shikamaru and Naruto go into hysterics. In the middle of all of this, a single drop of water falls down, causing three things: Naruto goes cross eyed, Shikamaru starts to laugh again, and they both realize that it's drizzling. "Awwwwww.... now I'm going to get all wet!"

" Well, what did you expect, Naruto-kun, going outside on a day like this? The sky is darker than if someone cast an Yami no Jutsu. "

" Well, these clouds are even lazier than you, Shikamaru- kun. ( If that's possible...) They've been hanging around for the past month teasing us with the promise of thundershowers, but only now that I'm finally outside do they decide to bless us with rain!"

" Hmm..." replied Shikamaru, ignoring Naruto's first comment. He looked over at his companion, who was shivering a little, and absentmindedly wondered: "Why hasn't someone invented an Umbrella no Jutsu yet?"

" Umbrella no Jutsu? " Several question marks proceeded to grace the air over Naruto's head.

" Sure. Umbrella no Jutsu. I mean, ninjas can seal away demons" -Naruto flinched a little at this-

" turn you into a girl, breath fireballs and summon giant toads, but we can't get an umbrella....? If there's Sexy no Jutsu then why not Umbrella no Jutsu?"

" Because... well, isn't that a little- undignified? But I guess you're right." Glancing out at the slowly thickening rain, Naruto began to seriously wish he had an "Umbrella no Jutsu."

" Dignity has never been your forte, Naruto, so don't worry about it. Besides, even the Hokage needs an umbrella... unless of course, you want to be like Rock Lee and dodge between the raindrops or something equally insane... as for me, I'll just stay under my tree in Konoha park and try not to get to wet. "

Naruto looked over at Shikamaru and wondered about something that had been bothering him a little. " Um, Shikamaru, before you started watching tree branches, why were you out here? I mean, I was taking a walk because my neighbors were being stupid... but almost no one is out today...and from what you said... do you stay out in the rain often?"

" Kind of... my neighbors are idiots too, but mostly it's just that my... my house is ... boring."

" Boring? You... bored? Can't you count ceiling dots or read books or something?"

" 56, 413 dots. And if I stay out of the house my mother can forget about me..." There was a blank silence as Naruto wondered why a mother would want to forget her child. He was about to say something when Shikamaru muttered " I guess I should probably be going home to point out to my mother than I'm alive... she'll be ever so disappointed."

Naruto opened his mouth as if he was going to ask something about the Nara family, but instead the words " Won't you get soaked?" came out. Shikamaru shrugged...

" It isn't pouring that hard... and I guess I can run home. It isn't far... are you planning to stay under that tree until it stops raining?"

"Um.. I guess so. Or at least until the bus comes by..."

Shikamaru sighed... " It's Sunday, Naruto. The bus won't be coming by... "

" Oh... yeah, huh." There was an awkward silence, punctuated by the soft rush of a steadily growing drizzle.

" I-If, you want, you can come over... assuming my Mom notices either of us, she won't say anything. We have Hot Chocolate and I can teach you to play Go... " Fortunately for Shikamaru, Naruto didn't notice a light blush staining his cheeks when he said this.

Although Naruto has been treated in a despicable manner his whole life, he is at heart a trusting person. From what Naru can tell, Shikamaru is not a Psycho like the other people whose houses' he has been to. ( Cough-Sasuke-cough) Second, Naruto is a pretty good ninja, and if he's afraid of Shikamaru, well, he might as well quit.

" Um... sure, I guess. Where's your house? "

" Go down the street where Sasuke lives and turn left at Kiba's house.... my house is at the end of that street. Do you know how to get to Sasuke's house from here? " Shikamaru didn't mention why he assumed Naruto knew where Sasuke's house was. He didn't need to.

" Yeah, I think so...."

" Well..." Shikamaru grinned, " On your mark, get set go...!"

Naruto was about to ask what that was all about when Shikamaru grabbed his hand and raced off, pulling Naruto... ' Oh, yeah, we have to run to his house...well, I'm not going to let Shikamaru- kun of all people outrun me!' Meanwhile, Shikamaru had the fleeting thought that 'Naruto looks cute with his hair wet.'

From the standpoint of another tree, some very confused insects watched until Naruto and Shika had rounded a corner and disappeared from sight.

: : : Oh, how bothersome:: I think I'm in love: : :

tbc?

Responses to Reviews:

Sonic16: Yay! I'm so happy you liked it! Did you like this chapter too?( sparkle sparkle)

Naruke: Shikamaru is such a perfect gentleman! ( Glomps Shika ) All boys should be like this!

Kleptomaniac Can Opener: Thanx for all your reviews! Meow!

Mikhyel: Ack!!! I killed her! freaks out and calls 911

Kittfox: You had to go and make me feel guilty about not updating...

Staryday: ( sparkly eyes) On your favorites list? Really?

Yuen-chan: You reviewed TWICE! (Throws confetti in air...) Would you like to make it three?

( puppy dog eyes)

nami: All my Shika/Naru stories are at least three chapters! Because Shikamaru and Naruto deserve more time together!

Luna: I continued!

YaoiloverS: Hmm, cute and fluffy... just like Naru!

Lostlily: Ganbatte? Nani? In this chapter.... a plot actually develops!

WaterBookLover: Sorry about the slow update....( Goes to brood in corner) Forgive me!!!

To all my reviewers... Thank You!!! I'm sorry about the slow update...but hey, Shikamaru-kun is lazy, I'm sure he'd understand....( Sniffle) The real reason you got this update is that I got my Shonen Jump in the mail and there was this adorable Shika Chibi in it... well I just had to write more after seeing it. I'm sorry if the dialogue turned out crappy or OOC. If you guys know of any other people who write ShikaNaru could you tell me? I'd love to compare my work to theirs... As for updating, I've already started work on the next chapter of " Colors" so...


	4. Waiting Through Rain

Clouds, Storm and Sun

By Maroon Sorrow

Chapter 4: Waiting Through Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Unless you reviewed previously you have no right to yell at me for the lack of an update. If you flame me, Naruto marries Rock Lee. ( Naruto: Whaaaaaattt!)

Grinning, but out of breath, Naruto arrives in front of Shikamaru's house. As Shika is half a minute or so behind him, Naruto has a moment to catch his breath while glancing around at the outside of the house. He notes the carefully kept plants in the window box and thinks of the plants languishing at his house. I need to water them when I get home, he muses. Although the thought doesn't extend much further, it conjures a up picture of dying plants during the summer, stifling while Naruto is with Sasuke...

Naruto looks for something else to think about. Unfortunately, several strange lawn ornaments in the Nara family yard make Naruto think of the strange Branch house and the designs that were littered throughout it. ' Funny, it was never warm in either of their houses. Not like the Desert...'

Shikamaru crashes into Naruto's arm. " Ack... well, I suppose that you'd have to be in much better than shape than me, being the Future Hokage and all that ..." Shika grins up at Naruto, slightly winded. Naruto grins back. " If you could outrun me, I'd be doomed." Shikamaru shakes his head, dog-like, sprinkling water everywhere. Naruto inwardly laughs at the similarity between Shikamaru and Kiba for that moment.

" Tisn't much of an accomplishment to outrun an ambitionless Chu-nin such as myself..." Shikamaru kneels and starts to work on the lock. " Lock Opening no Jutsu..." he mutters under breath, picking the lock with a kunai and ducking to avoid a bunch of shuriken that fly at him in response.

Naruto blinks. " So- why are we breaking into what supposedly is your house?" For a moment the thought of Shikamaru as a thief crosses his mind, but he quickly dismisses it. " Is there something you aren't telling me, Nara?" he says mock seriously.

" Yeah- duck." says Shikamaru as one of the statues in the garden spits a kunai at Shikamaru, trying to spear Naruto in the process.

What the hell? thinks Naruto, neatly catching the kunai.

"Anything ELSE you want to tell me?"

" My mom sets up several security traps on the door- just for me. She used to arrange them to all go off when I used my house key, so I started just picking the lock. This way I deal with the traps one at a time. Really, they aren't dangerous, only troublesome." Shikamaru winces. " The door's being stubborn today."

" Why...? "

" She figured that if she couldn't make me practice at school, I'd at least get trained at home."

A quiet descends, interrupted only by the sounds of the lock clicking and traps going off. Naruto has been bludgeoned into silence by Shika's calm statement, so he concentrates on avoiding several traps, including a small fireball and a net.

Avoiding a vicious flowerpot, Shikamaru chuckles somewhat bitterly, remembering the countless projects his mother would undertake around the house to get him to train. 'The most ridiculous were... "the kitchen cupboards..." he says out loud.

Naruto sweatdrops. " Cupboards...?" he asks no one in particular.

' What a weird lock...' It's strangely funny now that he thinks about it. Him, standing there, wet, Shikamaru, calmly picking an apparently evil lock, and several random objects attacking them.

'Being attacked by kitchen cupboards...is surely the most undignified thing any Shinobi has endured...' thinks Shika. He sighs. The lock clicks open. Several small fireballs fall from the overhead. " Dispel no Justu " says Shikamaru, absently making the signs of the Monkey and the Rat. " This is why envy is a sin..." mutters Shika as the fireballs dissipate.

Standing, he opens the door for Naruto, who hesitantly steps in. " Why does she still rig your lock though? You aren't really in the academy anymore."

" I guess it's become a hobby for her. At least it's just the door. She's toned it down, believe it or not. Back when I was in the academy, any random object might attack at any time."

Naruto sneezes. " Oh- crap- Sorry to have kept you in the rain. Stay there and I'll get you a towel." Shikamaru takes off his shoes and vanishes behind a door, muttering something about " Drying - Off no Jutsu."

Naruto is left there dripping onto the Nara carpet, surrounded by a living room that looks like something out of a " Happy Homes " magazine. It's quite a contrast to the deadly garden filled with traps.

" Aah- Achoo!" At least I'm not under the tree, he thinks.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru is hunting through his closet for a suitable towel. He spots a non- peach pink one, but as he's getting it, several towels decide to tip over and fall on his head. " Mmph!" he says angrily as the towels try their hardest to squish him. " Levitation-no-Jutsu!" he thinks angrily, putting the towels back. After doing this, he stands there for a moment, suddenly aware of the silence and the rumblings of thunder peppered with lightning flashes.

"It was a dark and stormy night..." he says sardonically, thinking of a time when the towels attacked him in quite a different way.

I wish I could tell you, Naru. My mother, riddled with ambition and envy, decided my future before I was born. Bored with our ordinary way of life, she threw herself into making me the best ninja she could. Tactics, battle training...she started teaching me as soon as she thought I could understand. And as soon as I turned five- survival exercises. She made it so any object around the house might attack at any moment. If I went to the kitchen to try and eat, I'd have to get around the booby trapped door, avoid several trip wires, not get eaten by the cupboards and then ascertain whether or not the bread was poisoned. After all, to be the Hokage, I'd have to be the most clever of all the Shinobi of the time... This was the justification for putting me through hell every day. And people ask me why I have no ambition.

The only things leisurely I could do during the week were reading and Go: she said it would help me become an expert at considering several variables. After considering all the variables, I decided I didn't want to be the fucking Hokage if I couldn't have a normal life. I never told my mother.. Once when I was little, I asked her for a break during training. She laughed, and told me to look up " Sloth " in the dictionary. The first day at the Academy, I did only one assignment. I drew the word Envy and wrote a definition.

When I got back, I gave her the paper and left to go watch clouds.

I didn't know it was legal to use Genjutsu's on your children. Or to have towels and bed sheets attack them. All for my own supposed good. People whisper about how lucky I am to be so smart.

...After all, if was going to waste my time at the Academy, then I certainly couldn't waste time at home. After all, it's not like I needed _sleep._ She thought that I was going to give up. She thought that I was going to ask her pardon and start training. Again. And people asked me why I slept in class.

Well, Naru is freezing in the living room, and that Uchiha can go to hell, because Shikamaru knows that genius has to be worked for and Sasuke was always doomed. And Naruto is never wearing gray again as long as Shikamaru is around, because there is something worth trying for now. And he's angry now...

Shikamaru comes back into the living room holding a large blue towel with a cloud pattern on it and hands it to Naruto. " Don't you need one?"

" Nah. I'm fairly cold resistant. "

" Lucky." Naruto sighs. " I don't like rain."

Shikamaru is torn between laughing and helping Naruto towel off his hair. Shame he doesn't have a camera...Naruto's hair is dark gold when wet.

"C'mon, let's get some Hot Chocolate or something. And... you should take off your sweater, it'll just make you colder at this point."

Naruto glances around at the impossibly neat living room and realized that he's leaving water footprints in the carpet. " Where would I put it? I wouldn't want to mess up your living room."

"We can hang it up in the bathroom later." ' No more procrastinating, take off your damn sweater!' Naruto does, and Shikamaru goes into the kitchen and concentrates on getting out the Coco packets before he starts staring.

Naruto pads in with a " squelch, squelch..." He glares at his shoes.

" Can I help? "

" Take off your shoes, wring out your pants, and wash your hands in the sink. Then, pour some water in the teapot." says Shikamaru without turning around.

" Sure... " Naruto takes off his shoes. " I shouldn't have run through those puddles."

" No kidding...'specially in that clothing. Sweats absorb water. Now...the fishnet I'm wearing is mostly holes anyway... and my pants are waterproof." Shikamaru tries not to be too appreciative of Naruto's wet grayish- white t-shirt.

Naruto can't help but feel a little awkward. Here he is standing in the middle of Shikamaru's kitchen, holding a sodden rag that was formerly his sweater, watching his- his friend ( how did that happen?) make Cocoa. His supposedly super-lazy friend. Where is all this energy coming from?

As if reading Naruto's thoughts, Shikamaru turns around, dries off his hands and pulls up a chair.

" Sit down."

The blond looks down at the chairs. " I can't. I'm all wet. And... there's little deer embroidered onto the cushions. _Embroidered._"

" When did that happen?" Shika shrugs. " How strange... If it bothers you, just remove them and sit on the chair. I don't care... but you aren't going to stand there the entire time while we wait for the water to boil."

" Ack- the water!" Naruto hastily pours some water into the teapot that Shikamaru got out. He then places it on the stove, and then... Shikamaru is making a valiant effort not to enjoy his view of Naruto's back.

' At this rate, I'll end up like Jiraya...' muses Shikamaru.

However, Naruto is humming and it almost feels normal to have someone over. After starting the water, he gingerly picks up the cushion and sets it neatly on the counter. The kitchen is warmer than he expected and Naruto hasn't been over to anyone's house in oh -so -long. Shikamaru is staring out the window, watching the rain splatter. His silhouette is framed against the window, chocolate brown hair spilling down his fishnet shirt in a braid.

" I don't think you're as lazy as everyone believes you are."

"... really? " Shikamaru's tone momentarily makes Naruto think he's treading on dangerous ground.

" Yeah. It's easy to oversimplify, you know? It probably takes a lot of effort to be that lazy..." Naruto laughs.

" You get used to it... It must be hard to be that energetic."

" You get used to it. Ramen is a great energy source." 'People start to expect things of you and you can't let them down, can you?' It's not like Naruto isn't energetic, he's just not always energetic...

There's a strange kind of tension between Naruto and Shikamaru, something in the way their gaze meets. Not hate, or love, not yet, not anger. Just something shared...

"It is easy... to stereotype people." Shikamaru's words are spoken softly and clearly. " To be cruel to them just because everyone else is. Even though they didn't do anything... Even though they aren't any more strange or cursed than you yourself are." Shikamaru regrets the words as they come out.

Naruto's eyes have gone strangely distant. " Yeah, but...everyone has some personal curses and blessings. They're usually abouteven. I mean, look at me. Because of my sunny personality, I can mostly ignore all the bad things. But if I were Sasuke- well, I would've gone psycho quite a while ago. I'm happy that I'm not Sasuke!"

Solemnity gone, Naruto pulls up a chair. " Do I get marshmallows in my Cocoa?" he asks, apparently unaware that he's just said something that's borderline philosophical.

Shika blinks and then throws a perfectly embroidered pillow at him. " Get them yourself, lazy."

" YOU are calling ME lazy? " says Naruto, pointing. " Although- actually I am. So, where are the marshmallows?"

"I have no clue." shrugs Shika. " How troublesome. We'd better start looking."

" You don't know where the marshmallows are...? Are you completely sure this is your house?"

Shikamaru mutters something about "Food Summoning no Jutsu" and starts to open cabinets, not noticing that the rain has started to dissipate.

After a brief, angry downpour, the rain seems to have rained itself out. Inside the warm kitchen, Naruto and Shikamaru are busily forgetting everything that they remember about each other. And Naruto is learning that Shikamaru drinks his Cocoa with no milk and Shika secretly thinks that Naruto is going to get a sugar high if he eats one more marshmallow. Oops, too late.

It's funny, but melting marshmallows look almost cloudlike. Shika can't remember the last time he was so sunny. Probably, the first time he went out to watch clouds.

: Sunshine is most enjoyed after a Cloudy Day:

tbc?

Author's rant:

The depressing lack of responses to my last chapter almost made me quit. And who the hell are all you people who've put me on your author's alert list but haven't reviewed even once? I'm not fishing for freakin' compliments, I just want a " I was here." There's no point in wasting my time writing if no one is reading my story. Show your support for Shikamaru/Naruto, people!

Actual A/N:

I'm not writing the last chapter of Colors until I get up the guts to write poetry. Sooo... it could be a while. ( Yeah, I know I promised...) Shikamaru and Naruto are finally starting to act a little more like teenage boys. I know that Shika doesn't really braid his hair, but things have changed in five years, no? I might be adding Ino next chapter, maybe even Ino/ Sakura hints too... And I like Hinata/ Rock Lee, although I'm not sure how I'd do that. Yes, I'm addicted to strange pairings. If there's anything else you think I could fit in, ask! Otherwise, it might me another few months before I get un-lazified enough to do Chapter Five...

Uh... Kyubi keep you safe.


End file.
